SzR avagy Szochio-rehab
by Eoula
Summary: Igen! Folytatom a Vak vezet világtalant, új szereplőkkel, Henry, Amy és az osztályuk kalandjai.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Igen, visszatértem, nem haltam még meg és szeretném hozni a következő sztorimat. Ez az előző Soul Eater történetem folytatása. Új szereplőkkel, ez már egy újjabb E.A.T. osztály története. Henry, Amy és az osztályuké ez a sztori

Az egészséges lélek a... Mindenki tudja már a szöveget, kezdődjön a történet:

* * *

Reggel 5:00.

BIP-BIP-BIP-!BOOM!

Egy újabb ébresztő kivégezve. Az ében hajú leány nagy nehezen kinyitja két szép fehér szemét amik az embereket általában első ránézésre megíjesztik, majd a második ránézésre is, na de mindegy. Amanda Bay...

-Khm, Amy.-közli szárazan a fekete hajú leány enyhén morcosan.

Rendben Amanda, vagyis Amy, tehát Amy Bay minden reggel 5:00-kor kezdi a napját és ritka esetekben 7:00 ez általában hétvégére esik, vagy pedig valamikor 9:00 után, de ez tényleg nagyon ritka eset.

Majd miután nagy nehezen felkel, felöltözik. Ruházata egy egyszerű sötétkék farmer, egy fekete kapucnis topp, mivel nagyon meleg van Halálvárosban minekután egész nap egy eldeformálódott óriási narancssárga nap röhögve megy el a nap a város fölött, na de mindegy is a toppra pedig egy fehér szőttes szerű vékony, lenge fehér pólószerüséget vesz fel mivel, könnyen legég a bőre, majd felveszi fekete, vékony bakancsát és megindul reggelizni. A szobája egyszerű szürke színű, nem mintha eddig nem festhette volna át csak az igazat megvallva kicsit lusta a szobájával kapcsolatban, itt-ott 1-2 papírgalacsin amit a tegnapi házi feladata megoldása után hagyott ott. A falain eggyetlen díszítés a hatalmas éktelenkedő varrásnyomok. Asztalán vagy 5 kép és 2 keret a dobozzába, nem mintha nem akarná átalakítani a szobáját csak, hát amint már elmondta egy kicsit főhősnőnk lusta. A reggeli egyszerű: müzli tej nélkül, vagyis inkább kakaót csinál belőle, de a kettőt semmi képpen se keveri össze. Máskor szendvicset evett vagy pirítóst csinál, mivel a főhősnőnk nem éppen egy konyhatündér, de erről nem ő tehet, hiszen aki alá mindent odaraknak kiskorában az nem tanulhat sokat a konyhán. De addig amíg elissza a kakaóját addig félkézzel készít még egy tál müzlit amit fel is önt tejjel.

Fél perc se telik el és bebattyog egy szemüveges, szőke fiú is, úgy vele egykorú, kicsit idősebb, de HÉÉÉ ez a partnerek között tök okés. Mikor a fiú meglátta a tálat a reggelijével elhuzta a száját, nem épp így szerette a müzlit, ebben például megegyeztek.

-Amy, mért öntötted fel megint, tudod, hogy nem szeretem.- kérdezte enyhén nyafogva.

-Pontosan azért.-felelte a lány vigyorogva, miközben éppen a reggeliét feljezte be- Megyek fésülködni.- mondta mire egy Jó-jó-t kapott, mivel köztudott, hogy a lány hajával nem könnyű bánni.

A mosdó nem igazán hasonlított egy álltalános fürdőszobára, hatalmas varrás nyomok, égkék falakkal, kicsi ablakokkal, egy zuhany kabinnal, a wc csésze, mosógép, egy kis szekrény a külömböző fürdőszobai kellékeknek, egy magasra elhelyezett tükör(főhősnőnk magasságából) és nem utolsó sorban egy számli, hogy el is érje a lány a tükröt. A tükörben a lány magát látta egy kicsi, hosszú fekete hajú, türkiz inkább kék melirrel a "bretonja" bal oldalán,mivel a bretonját megnőtette, fehér szemű lányt aki majd elalszik. Gyorsan elvégzi a dolgait majd a fésüvel a kezében megindul a nappali felé, leült a kanapéra, bekapcsolta a TV-t és már húzta volna végig a haján a fésüt, csakhogy az már nem volt a kezében, éppen a szőkeség fésülködött vele.

-Henry!

-Mivan, én hamarabb végek ezzel mint te.- és mire befejezte a mondandóját kész is lett-Na fordulj.-mondta és Amy cselekedett.

Megfordult és csodák csodájára nem verte be a partnere orrát a fejével, mert már erre is volt példa, na de, úgy nagyjából 1 óra vagy tálán csak 45 prec volt most kifésülni a haját, megigazítani és összefonni, mert Henry, mint egy komornyik mindent szépen megcsinált, a suliba úgyis átalakítják. Majd megindultak kb.6 órakor és, hogy miért ilyen korán, hát mert Stein professzor háza a város legszélén fekszik, és hogy miért nincs ez a két idióta bent a városba, hát mert nem éppen önellátóak. Vagyis próbálták, de valahogy nem tudtak ugy ellenni ketten egy bentlakásban, mint a többi partner, nem tudnak úgy főzni például, hogy megmerjék enni, a takarítást Henry pedig nem vállalt 7/24-ben és akkor még nem is beszéltünk a mosógép kezeléséről. Tehát most éppen a sétálnak a város felé, majd amint beértek futásnak eredtek. Henry nagy lábbal élt, de nem volt olyan gyors, Amy pedig gyorsabban szedte a lábát, mint az átlagos emberek, habár a lábai picik voltak. Majd a hatalmas lépcsősor előtt megálltak és fél perc múlva kettes és hármasával szedték a lépcsőfokokat. Így negyed óra alatt fel is értek és megindultak az iskolába. Az Akadémia semmit sem változott az évek alatt, mindig minden szép és tökéletesen szimmetrikus, a feladattáblára ránézve Amy rögtön kiszúrta a kedvenc helyüket és míg senki "nem igazán" figyelt lekapta azt.

-Sok viz?-kérdezte Henry amire egy apró bólintást kapott-És mit kér?

-Passz. Majd megnézzük.- vigyorgott Amy.

Majd az osztály felé vették az irányt, útközben páran köszöntek nekik vagy inkább rájuk se néztek, voltak páran akik összesúgtak mögöttük, mert hát itt van a Törpe és az Óriás-ez amolyan általános csapatnévként rájuk ragadt- és kicsit sem próbálták eltakarni egyesek az undort a képükről mivel hát, mind a ketten Stein professzornál laknak, de csak kevesen tudták az igazat. Az osztályuk a balra a 2. ajtó amire kicsi táblával az osztály száma van írva és egy Sz.R. felirat amit szintén kevesen tudnak, hogy mit is fed valójában, pedig nem olyan nagy titok ez csak senki nem meri megkérdezni az osztályt. Az Sz.R. a Pszichológiai Rehabilitációra mutat avagy ahogy ők emlehetik szicho-rehab, és habár a pszihológia p-vel kezdődik ők maguknak mégis sz-szel rövidítik, mert a P.R. hülyén hangzik. Minek után ebben az osztályban nagyjából mindenkinek van egy kis problémája, aztán az, hogy ez lelki vagy pszichés gond meg már mindegy.

Az osztályban mindenki a megszokott dolgait végzi: D.J. és M.C. zenét halgat és hevesen bólogatva egyett értenek valamiben, Ivan éppen valami roppant fontos infót osztott meg pár barátjával, Charlotte és Patrick éppen Lottéval néztek valami divatlapot, a többiek meg mindenki tette az általános dolgát. Majd Charlotte észrevette a feléjük közelítő Amyt akitől már Henry arrébb volt, éppen a fiúkhoz ment, de azért még intett egyet Charlottenak aki hevesen integetett nekik hatalmas mosollyal az arcán, majd intett Lotte és végül Patrick is miután észrevették a hozzájuk közelítő fekete hajú törpét.

-Sziasztok, hiányoztam nem?-kérdezte Amy enyhén direkt eldramatizálva.

-Sssszzzííííía.-felelte mindig mosolygós Charlotte, igen szép barna hajú teremtés ő, haja kissé a válla alá ér, zöld szemei, mint mindig most is csillognak, egy sötétzöld rövídújú és kék varrott mintás rövídnadrág és topánba volt, DE ami a legfontosabb volt Amy szemében az az, hogy az összes barátja normális magasságú ember-Miért nem költöztök ki már a város szélére?- amire egy Mert. volt a válasz, kicsi és lényegretörő, mint Amy.

-Oh, hagyd már, majd kiköltöznek, ha felnőnek a feladatra.-nevetett Patrick mire egy válbaboxot kapott, ami a fejére ment volna, de hát ez van,!Amy kicsi Patrick meg nagy, kapott még egy Mi a bajod a magasságommal!, meg egy Hagyd békén a 136cm-met,amúgy nem ronda és még jófej is, ami egyedüli baj nála az az, hogy meleg, pedig mind a tíz újára jutna 2-2 lány másesetben, mivel szőke hajú és kék szemű, enyhén izmos(acska)-mondjuk ezt a mesterek mindig rühelték, hogy ők mindig edztek és a fegyverek pedig az átváltozások gyakorlása során mindig jó alakot kaptak, habár Patrick egy mester, Charlotte pedig a fegyver, mind a ketten szoktak fodrászkodni, így nem csoda, hogy Charlotte egy ágy hatalmas olló mikor átalakúl- kockás ing és farmer, semmi új.

Mellettük ült Lotte, némácska teremtés, keveset beszél és csak a lényeget, szép barna a szeme, de a haja az valami utánozhatatlan, természetes zöld színnel született,- ezen szerintem még az orvosok is meglepődtek- citromsárga ing és fekete sztreccs nadrág, na meg egy fekete szandál- ő egy fegyver, egy gyönyörű kalapács, kicsit olyan mint Thoré, csak Lotte kalapács formájának a két végén tüskék vannak, nehéz elképzelni, de nem lehetetlen- és persze kicsit arrébb ott a partnere is Ivan, a családja eleget fizet neki, hogy ne legyen otthon soha, merthát ő egy torzszülött ahogy apja mondta, pediv ilyet orosz ritkán mond, ő is fegyver a legfurcsább páros, amúgy ő egy pengeélű legyező ami változtatja a méretét, általában

Lottéjék tölti a nyarat, ők ketten együtt jöttek a suliba a második év elején, mint fegyver-fegyver, mert habár nem egy párt alkotnak-pedig jó lenne, látszik rajtuk az egymás iránti szeretet- Ivan magas fekete hajú, amit általában egy haj gumi tart össze, fehér ing, fekete nadrág, de a szeme az néha vörös lesz.

Henry Amy fegyvere, miután rájöttek, hogy együtt jó csapatott alkotnak, mikor egy viharos estén Amy nem tudott aludni és átment Henry szobájába, de ott csak egy lándzsát lelt, aminek az éle egyik oldalán egy késszerű akármi volt, az erőítés pontját egy aranygyűrű fedte, a végén pedig egy mini kalapácsszerűség, ami olyan, mint Marie tanárnő, de igazából az egyensúly miatt van ott. Amy azt felkapva rohant át Steinék szobájába akik csak félálmosan mosolyogtak, Amy annyira ílyedt volt, majd később tudta meg, hogy Henryt vitte. De azóta is remek csapatott alkotnak, általában.

Majd bejött "kedves", "szeretettel várt" osztályfőnökük Stein professzor.

-Ma kedves gyerekek felboncolunk egy...


	2. Chapter 2-Jack és a megoldókulcs

-Ma kedves gyerekek felboncolunk egy...-meghagyta a hatás szünetet mi pedig tűkön ülve vártuk, hohy ma mit fog feltrancsirozni nekünk amit végül úgyis mi takarítunk fel- egy, igazából ma vesézni fogunk-na itt vágta be az osztály a"mi van"fejet- kiértékeljük a teljesítményeteket az elmúlt hónapokra visszatekintve.- mondta azzal a félig meddig pszichopata mosolyával, nem is inkább vigyorával, hisz ő már alig várta- Én pedig közben megvizsgálom egy patkány bensőségeit.- és ezzel feldobta Jacket a katedrára, arcáról a szokásos mosoly eltünt, fekete haja kócos volt, zöld szeme majdnem egy tengert adott ki, narancs rövidújjuja poros volt pont ugy, mint a nadrágja-Merthogy drága jóságos Jackünk el akarta lopni a jövőheti felmérőtök megoldókulcsát.- és Jack már le is volt kötve.

-Köszi Jack, nem is tudtuk, hogy mi vagyis ki hiányzik a reggelünkből!- kiáltotta oda Medve, igazni neve Berg, de a bemutatkozása az úgy volt, hogy "Sziasztok, Berg Nomus vagyok Kanadából és a legjobb barátom Tom a medve." ,de az, hogy Tom a medve barátja hosszú volt így maradt simán Medve. Amúgy Berg rohadtul hasonlít egy medvére, barna a haja és jó szőrös a karja meg a lába.

És ehhez hasonló szövegeket vágtak a fejéhez és senki sem vette észre ahogyan Clara (Jack partnere) lassan átmegy a vörös 50 árnyalatán, habár szórakoztató volt nézni ahogy a haja is lassan az égnek áll idegességében majd lassan gőzölgött a feje és végül "egy sötétebb aura" lengte körül Clarat, itt ált meg mindenki a plusz szövegeléssel, Stein pedig megigazította, feltolta a szemüvegét és abbahagyta a fiú karjának borotválását.

-Én Jack a helyedben inkább felboncoltatnám magam Stein proffal.-mondtam neki.

-És mégis miért, mi értelme lenne annak, lehet, hogy túl se élném!- kiáltotta torka szakadtából nekem- Néha tényleg orbitálisan nagy hülyeségeket mondasz Amy.- kacagott fel.

-Lehet, de a boncolást lehet, hogy túléled, de Clara 100%-osan megölés visszahoz az életbe, majd megint megcsinálja ugyanezt, majd újra és újra, míg végül lelkileg ki nem csinálna.-és nagy mosolyogva Clara felé biccentettem.

No ha eddig Jack félt akkor most egyenesen rettegett miután meglátta Clara arcát és igen, higgyétek el, hogy egy vérben fürdő pszihopata gyilkossal lehet, hogy szívesebben találkozna Jack jelen pillanatban, mint Claraval.

-Na de Clari kérlek, ne haragudj én csak jót akartam.-kezdte elvékonyodó hangon.

-Nem, ebből elég és ne Clarizz le engem, nem tudom mért tetted mikor nagyjából szín vagy mindenből, de most meghúzott határaimon túlmentél, mindig ismétlem MINDIG jár a szád szünetbe, mint egy rádiónak, a démontojásokat se tudjuk rendesen begyűjteni és az Isten szerelmére ha kanos vagy akkor legalább ne otthon intézd el a dolgod a legnagyobb ku**ákkal hanem máshol mert már kurvára idegesít!- mint egy vulkán most kitört minden Claraból, de aztán látszott rajta, hogy mostmár minden rendben lesz vele, ha nem b szuk fel az agyát.

Erre Jacknek nem volt mit mondania, inkább meghúzódott Clara gyílkos pillantásai elől, minek után az osztály most hallotta a kisangyalt elősször így beszélni.

-Nos, hogy már mindent lerendeztünk Jack kap még egy esélyt, ha szépen kitudja magyarázni magát ebből a helyzetből.- mondta Stein professzor.

-Nos... Hát az úgy kezdődött, hogy mikor a professzor bejelentette a rögit a multhéten akkor mi Claraval küldetésen voltunk és nem volt meg az anyagom több, mint fele és így következik, hogy nem tudtam semmit. Majd az osztály mondta, hogy Amynek részletesen és tisztán meg van minden lecke...

-Ja, a fejemben idióta, ki hazudott ekkorát neked?- kérdeztem értetlen fejjel, de az osztály is olyan volt mikor rájuk neztem.

-Na mindegy, így felkerekedtem és elkértem a lakcímed Soultol, de a fene hitte, hogy a profnál laksz.-nyögött fel majd mély lélegzetet vett és folytatta- Tehát tegnap elmentem elkérni a jegyzeteidet és időközben megláttam az ablakból a professzor laborját és eszembe jutott, hogy Black*Star mesélte, hogy egyszer megpróbálta ellopni a dogát régebben, hogy csak a válaszokat tanulja és, és.

-És te meg azt hitted, hogy neked sikerül, mert neki nem jött össze- kérdezte az osztály egyhangúan.

-Így visszagondolva eléggé hülye ötlet, de akkor nem éreztem mást csak azt ,hogy ezt muszály, csak egy fotót csináltam volna róla tehát még el se vittem volna eredetileg, de aztán útközben lemerült a telefonom és nem volt más választásom, de becs szóra vissza akartam volna vinni a felmérő lapot, de komolyan ám.-mondta hatalmas átéléssel.

-Öhm, idióta, -felszólalt Clara akire szúrós szemekkel nézett Jack- ha nincs meg az anyagod akkor honnan tanultad volna meg a válaszokat?- erre Jack csak a fejlt vakarta- Nem gondoltál erre mi?- erre Jack csak a fejét rázta- Na nem baj, megbocsátok, de egy hétig a házunk közelébe se jöhetsz.

-Te most kirúgsz a házunkból?-rinyált egy sort.

-Bűn és bünhődés.-mondta vállát rántva Clara, mire mi felkacagtunk az osztályba, senki nem hitte el azt Clara kirakná egy hétre.

Ezután az óra folyt tovább a maga módján, és Stein prof végülis letett arról, hogy Jacket felboncolja, a mi havi teljesítményünket kiértékeltük, hol jobb, hol rosszabb volt, de nagyjából mindenki egy szinten ált. Stein prof pedig unalom üzésként felboncolt egy bolhát, na de hogy honnan szerezte azt ne kérdezze senki, egyszer csak azt vettük észre, hogy a prof vigyorog és tüvékony csipesszel egy mikroszkóp alatt dolgozik valamit, de az atka boncolás után ez már nem szokatlan dolog, csak az, hogy velünk is fel akart boncoltatni egyet-egyet. Eközben mindenki elfoglalta magát az óra hátralevő részében, kik zenéthalgattak, játszottak a telfonon, mások könyvet olvastak vagy magazint néztek én pedig elővettem a küldetés amit még bejövetelkor reggel vettem le a tábláról.

"Gejzírváros...-blablabla-visszatérő mumusok...-blablabla-ráér a segítség, érkezésig elbújunk...-blablabla, hó! na most álljunk meg egy kicsit, ráér a segítség?!, valaki vagy szórakozik, vagy csak szimplán hülye, de ha ráér a segítség akkor ráér- de nem baj sietnek."-ált a végén, erre hírtelen nem tudtam mit reagálni, csak lefagyott arccal bámultam a papírt, hírtelen nem tudtam, hogy nevessek vagy legyek dühös. Megnéztem a dátumot, 2 hónapja adták ezt fel, nem csoda, hogy senki nem vette eddig el, ilyen szöveggel nem csoda, hogy senki nem vette eddig el ezt, mintha egy 8 éves írta volna meg. Majd miután kielemeztem magamban, hogy mit is kezdjek vele odaadtam Henrynek akinek nagyjából az volt a reakciója, mint nekem. Majd kicsengettek VÉGRE.

-Amy álj már oda a sarokba, nézzük már meg mennyit nem nőttél az elmúlt két hónapban.-szólt oda Jack nekem viccelődve, habár én inkább dühös voltam erre a kijelentésre.

-Nekem ne a frissen kilakoltatott beszéljen, a magasságom tudod, hogy tabutéma idióta.- majd felrugtam és a lábfejem "éppen hogy" érintette a lába közti részt, mire ő fájdalmasan felsikított fix mint egy horrorfilmben a lányok- Ugye nem baj Clara?-kérdeztem tőle mire ő csak rázta a fejét mosolyogva-Köszi, angyal vagy.

Majd kimentem az osztályból, hova? nem tudom csak mentem, majd megállt bennem valami és futottam észveszejtő sebeséggel a lány mosdóba, kezem már az orromnál volt. Amint beértem a legközelebbi kagyló fölé hajoltam , kezem elvettem az orromtól ami már tiszta vér volt, igen mindenki azt hinné egyszerű orrvérzés, de nem nállam, fél perc múlva pedig már a csengőt hallottam miközben bámulok a tükörbe lefagyott arccal. Kezet és arcot mostam, az orrvérzésem elmúlt és megnéztem a telefonomon az időt, becengettek 10 óra 10 perc, hm, most csak egy órát voltam leblokkálva, de ez a percektől egészen napokig eltarthat, már megszoktam ezt a fura gén betegséget. Megindultam az osztályba, és egyszer csak nehezebb lett a fél lábom, majd lenéztem és a kicsi Evanst láttam a lábomra kapaszkodni.

-Szia Amy.-vigyorgott boldogan.

-Szia Kristin.


	3. Chapter 3-Kristin Spirit Evans

-Szia Krisztin.- mosolyogtam rá.

-Amy ma jössz hozzánk ugye?- kérdezte mosolyogva enyhe cica hangon, ezt Blair tanította neki mint utolsó fegyver a szülei ellen ha nem kapna meg valamit, de ilyen baj nincs nem hisztis mindig, csak ha rólam van szó, vagy hogy ne legyen a nagyapjánál. Ő a halálvárosi Evansek tiara nélküli kis hercegnője, meg úgy a városon kívül is. A haja akár az apjának, szürkés fehér, szeme is olyan szép vörös, csak szt sajnáljuk, én és Kristin, hogy a foga nem az apjáé, nem neki rendes fogai vannak. Okos és ügyes, mint az anyja, habár néha egy kis nagyapai részt is lelek benne, mikor megnézem a haját, néha rózsaszínes beütése van egy pár vörös nagyapai hajszáltól. Viszont mikor összekerülnek Blakeel akkor a legrosszabb, huncut és életvidám, viszont ha összevesznek egymást vígan letámadják, így esnek egy nagyot és mindig sebes az egyikük lába.

Igen ez ő, Kristin Spirit Evans..., a Kristin név el volt tervezve, de a Spirit, hogy hogy került oda senki sem tudja, eleinte halálkasza csak azt mondogatta, hogy az ő kicsi Makája mennyire szereti, mert még a lányukat is utána nevezte el, ez idő alatt Maka Soult kérdezgette és idegesdkedett, míg Soul mdnenekült Maka repülő könyvei elől, majd halálkasza ajka lebiggyent mikor kiderült, hogy valami könyvelési hiba lehet.

Már éppen menni készültem volna mikor a rosszcsont párja a másik lábamra akad.

-Blake, azonnal szálj le Amy lábáról.-kiáltotta? anyja neki.

-Hagyad Tsubaki, ugyis Steinnel van óránk, még két kísérleti alanynak biztos örülne.-mondtam nyúgodtan és reméltem, hogy leszálnak a lábamról az aprónépek, de nem.

- **Juhéééé, megyük Stein órájára**.- vágták rá hangosan, hát nem ezt vártam tőlük.

- **Na azt nem**!- kiáltották az anyukák és már nyúltak a lábamhoz, hogy levegyék a kicsiket rólam, de azok nem eresztettek és így szépen spárgáztam eggyet.

-Nem baj tessék hagyni őket a prof kezeire, viszlát.-köszöntem hangosan.

-De Amy, véres az orrod alja.- mondja Soul, de csak a kezem ráztam.

Az ajtót kitártam és bementem, de mint aki odacsinált, mert a két kicsi még mindig nem eresztette el a lábam és nem tudtam rendesen menni. Mire a többiek hatalmas kacagással jutalmazták mozgásom. Az osztályban sok új dolog nem történt a kimaradásom alatt, Jacket kéklő foltok jelentek meg, egy páran olvastak, D.J.-ék zenéthallgattak, Stein bolncolt, még mindig, én meg a nadrágomat fogtam nehogy lehúzzon a két kisgyerek. Majd még mielőtt Stein egy szót is szolt volna, csak rájuk mosolygott, szike a kezében, a két kicsi pedig úgy ugrott le a lábamról mintha ott se lettek volna, én már csak az ajtó csapódását hallottam. Mire megfordultam az ajtó már zárva volt

Az osztály felkacagott én pedig egy kedves mosollyal a proffra néztem köszönés gyanánt és egy zsepit vettem ki a cuccaim közül és megtörültem vele az orrom. Az óra unalmas volt, vagyis inkább érthetetlen, nem baj az osztály fele úgyis csak két év múlva érti meg, mint minden mást is a lelkek és azok összekapcsolódásáról, mert a mi osztályunk olyan szinten hülyékből áll, hogy mi a lélekrezonanciát is megcsináljuk bárkivel az osztályból, de mindenki jobban szeret a saját partnerével, kivéve én, én a lélekrezonanciánál is kiégek agyilag.

A szünetbe megint rámakaszkodott a két kismajom, persze csak akkor jöttek be mikor már a prof kiment és persze eltakarítottuk a boncolás maradványait. Szóval kivételesen, most megegyeztek, Blake az egyik lábomra míg Kristin a másikra ugrott rá, mert mért is ne, nem nekik fáj. Eme hatalmas örömömet kimutattva nekik pedig összefontam a kettőjük haját, amit nem is hagytak szó nélkül.

-Amy!- visítottak, mint a fába szorult féreg mikor feláltak és mentek volna két külön irányba és visszaestek egymás mellé- Ezt meg miért tetted? Már nem is szeretsz?- kérdezte Kristin.

-Ne biggyeszd a szádat, mert nem áll jól a kínyeskedés, nekem tudod milyen jól esett mikor felugrottatok a combomra, ha.- erre csak a nyakukat húzták lefele-Na sipírc kifele, míg anyádék észre nem vesznek titeket, hogy megint itt vagytok.

Erre a két kicsi futott is kifelé, egészen addig amíg az ajtónál el nem estek egymás lábába, mer mér ne. Majd rámnéztek, én meg rájuk, azt akarták, hogy én vegyem fel őket a földről, aztán meg rajtam csimpaszkodnának, na azt nem, ráztam a fejem. Ők összenéztek, valamit sutyorogtak, majd felálltak volna, ha valaki nem kapta volna fel őket. Vidikán. Ohóó, Vidikántól tipikusan mindenki fél a suliban, rettentően rendfentartó típus, minden szabályt fúj kívülről-belülről, mint egy diktafon amit csak azért tartanak, hogy az embert idegesítsenek vele. Na valahol itt álltam fel, hogy a segítségükre siessek. Az anyjuktól lehet, hogy kapnak, de Vidikán nem kegyelmez még nekik sem. Majd az említett rámnézett, fekete haja hosszú, általában be van kötve, szeme kék, ruhája is olyan, mint amilyet az iskola szabályzata megkövetel tiszta, vasalt ing, és szoknya. Krisztint a vállára, Blaket a hóna alá tette.

-Vidikán, megkérlek nagyon szépen, hogy engedd el őket.- mindenki rámnézett, nem szoktam általában a többiekkel ilyen nyájasan beszélni.

-Nem.- tömör és lényegretörő a válasza.

-Dehát nem is csináltak semmi rosszat.

-Ez az emelet nem az ő korosztályuké.- nem is tudtam, hogy van ilyen szabály, aztán elgondolkodtam, mert ilyen szabály tényleg nincs- Dehát ilyen szabály nincs is. Már megint csak a jó kislányt játszod a tanárok szemében, de mikor te először idekerültél persze mindenhova volt bejárásod, mi?- nem gondolkodtam azon, hogy mit mondok, ismerem a csajt mióta idejött, az első héten majdnem a Dunát kiöntötte aztán meg mintha a suli kijelölt rendőre lenne nekiállt megregulázni mindenkit, majd egy kéz csapódott az arcomon, de a fejem nem mozdúlt, felpofozott, de az ő arcán több a jel a fájdalomra, mint az enyémen- Csak tán nem fáj a karod, vagy talán már nem is akarod. Ajjajjaj, gyenge a te akaratod vagytalán csak az alkarod?- kérdeztem mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, végül a kicsiket lerakta, de szúrós szemmel nézet mikor elment, a két kicsi meg csak a lábamat ölelte- Gyertek Mary tanárnővel lesz óránk.

-Te meg voltál kergülve, hogy csak így nekiestél Vidikánnak? Amúgy mennyire fáj az arcod, szépen vöröslik.

-Kussolj Jack.

Így ment el a nap a suliba, de délután mindenki nézet mikor Clara elkérdezett az utolsó óráról, Jack pedig ott jönyörgött a tanárnak, hogy ne engedje. Végül is mindenki sejtette mindenki sejtette, hogy mi lesz, de senki se hitte el, míg hazafele mindenki nem ment Jackel. Amikor a házu elé értünk olyan látvány fogadott minket amire senki sem számított. Jack ruhái a földön, másikrészük éppen az ablakon repült kifelé, a harmadik részük pedig az ablakpárkányon landolt, ezek leginkább fehérnemük voltak.

-Clara, nem teheted ezt velem, jó leszek, ígérem megváltozok, necsináld már légyszíves, tudod, hogy szeretlek.- könyörgött Jack, mint a fába szorult féreg, de Clara véleményén ez nem változtatott és elég szép tömeg figyelte őket távolról.

-Én meg azt az egy hét csendet fogom szeretni amit magamba töltök majd.

-Dehát Clara kérlek szépen csak egy esélyt adj még nekem, csak egyet.- miután látta Jack, hogy nem fog ez nem válik be tervet változtattot- És mégis mkt fogok én enni és hol alszom...- Jack fejére egy dobozka esett, kicsi fényes- Ezzel én mit kezdjek ebben már csak egy van?

-Beleírtam a heti csajaidnak a címét, nem is tudom, hmm talán próbálkozz náluk, ja és mikor visszajösz egy hónapig te mosogatsz.- ezzel Clara becsapta az ablakot, Jack dühösen nyúlt a kilincshez, de végül feladta. Összeszedte a ruháit és arrább baktatott, mivel tudta, hogy senkinél nincs hely, hogy lakjon egy hétig.

Este a hírekben a vacsora után egy gyilkosságról számoltak be, a csajnak fekete volt a haja és kék szeme, még kis fiatal volt és megcsonkított, megerőszakolt és megfolytott, árvaházas gyerek.


	4. Chapter 4- A fehér nem kék

Először is Kellemes ünnepeket!  
Másodszor bocsánat a késésért, de zéró ötletem volt a történet jelenlegi pontjára (nem mintha most több lenne), de ha haladok akkor a jelenlegi gondolataim is fejezetbe vetődnek majd.

* * *

Tanárnő nagyon nézte a hírekbe, mert még mindig a lányt sajnálta miszerint "Még olyan sok állt előtte az életben", ami igaz, de ugyan már tanárnő Halálvárosban egy gyilkosság nem újdonság, habár ez sok nyomot és melót igényelt a gyilkostól, általában csak otthagynak egy beazonosítható részt a halottból a "rendesebb" gyilkosok (általában egy ujj vagy fog), így a halott családját értesítik, de itt túl sok minden történt. Ez pedig két dologra utal, a gyilkos egy új alak vagy pedig ismeri a város rendfentartási rendszerét. Engem személy szerint már a halál nem rémít meg annyi kishint és mumust öltem meg már, és ez szerintem az egész osztályra igaz, másnap mégis mindenki ezt fogja beszélni, egyszerűen érzem. Elkészültünk és lefeküdtünk aludni, szó se róla, hogy a mosogatást elkerültem amint tudtam egy mű ásítással és "Fáradt vagyok, nem baj ha lefekszem?" kijelentéssel. De Marie tanárnő a lelkemre kötötte, hogy nagyon vigyázzak.

Másnap minő véletlen, mindenki a meggyilkolt csajról beszélt, egész úton azt hallottam, hogy vigyázzak magamra, ami őszintén már kezdett az idegeimre menni. A suli is ezt mondta nekem, meg minden fekete hajú vagy kék szemű lánynak "Nagyon vigyázz, nehogy elkapjon a feketék gyilkosa.". Mit ne mondjak mire beértem az osztályba a hócipőm is tele volt, pedig az se kicsi, csak annyit mondtam, mikor beértem és mindenki rám figyelt nyitott szájjal "Ne!" a hangom unott idegbajos és ideges is volt egyszerre, mert mindenki becsukta a száját rögvest majd visszatértek eredeti foglalatosságukhoz. Charlotte felhozta a "Vágjuk le azt a hosszú hajad." de az ötletet hamar ejtette, mert a kezében lévő ollót hamar elvettem tőle és eltörtem puszta kézzel, amit egy-két mű könnyel búcsúztatott el a használható ollói sorából (nem ez volt az első, de nem is az utolsó).

Becsengettek. Hála az égnek, nem szolnak már többet a figyelmeztetések,... hittem én nagy naivan. Bejött Kid, Liz és Patty is, ritkán lehet őket látni a Halálszobán kívül.

Mért sejtettem, hogy a gyilkosról akarnak beszélni nekünk: Egy lány meghalt, bla-bla-bla, csúnyán elbántak vele halála előtt, bla-bla-bla, ilyennel még nem találkoztak, mindenkit figyelmeztetnek, hogy a figyelmünk ne lankadjon, bla-bla-bla, minden fekete hajú vagy kék szemű vigyázzon magára...- itt inkább megpróbáltam aludni, vagy legalábbis nem figyelni, de hogy is menne ha mindenki nekem mondja, hogy vigyázzak magamra. Rohadt idegesítő.

Részletesen nem számoltak be az eseményekből, csak nagyvonalakban, mintha a tv-ből kapták volna ki. Nemi erőszak, fojtogatás kézzel és kötéllel egyaránt, késelés, semmi jelet nem hagyva valami különleges jelölésre. Én személy szerint végig untam az egészet, ezt a szervezetem egy hatalmas ásítással a tudtomra is adta. Ha eddig nem lett volna feltűnő egy fehér teremben egy fekete hajzuhatag gubbasztása akkor a hangom majd tesz róla, hogy feltűnő legyek.

-Talán kicsit unalmas a beszédem, vagy talán nem eléggé szimmetrikus, na hajuk Amy hol tartottam?-kérdezte Kid, de arra nem jöttem rá mitől szimmetrikus a beszéd.

-Nem is tudom pontosan, éppen a késeléses résznél tartott az igazgató, de az igazat megvalva én már a vigyázzanak a feketék, kékek résznél nem figyeltem.

-Talán van valami jobb ötleted is, mert az osztálytársaiddal éppen a tettest próbáltuk körülírni esetleg valami ötlet?-kérdezte, mintha olyan nehéz lenne körül írni.

-Kb. 175 cm magasság és a fölött kel keresni gyilkost,...

-Ezt meg honnan veszed?-kérdezte Clara.

-Az igazgató azt mondta, hogy a halott lány 172 cm magas, így aki fojtogatta, mint nagyobbnak és erősebbnek kellett lenni nála, és szerintem a gyilkost a csaj egyszerűen dobta vagy csak visszautasította mikor részeg volt vagy pedig beszívott.

-Na ezt megint honnan veszed?

-Clara mi nem úgy megyünk kishint ölni, hogy harc előtt megerőszakoljuk őket nem?

-De a vágások precíz munkát mutatnak, egy részeg pedig minden csak nem precíz, Sherlock.

-Igaz kedves Watsont(Clara), hmm...-és a kezem a államra tettem, gondolkodás mutatása ként, majd nemes egyszerűséggel kijelentettem- akkor csak simán egy pszihopatát dobott a csaj és annak ez nem tetszet, ja és valami újabb fazon lehetett, mert biztosra ment a lány halálát illetően.

Végül is hagytam az egészet ennyibe, mert kicsengettek és bejött Vidican:

-Amanda, vigyázz magadra mert nagyon hasonlítassz az áldozatra.

-Drága, kedves, aranyos Vidican,- idegeim már szakadtak- egész nap mást se hallok csak, hogy vigyázzak magamra, legalább te ne kezd ezt. Igen, fekete a hajam még mielőtt megkérded, de ha jobban megnéznéd hogy én a hosszú hajammal fojzogatni tudnánk és a szemem bárogy nézem fehér nem pedig kék, tudod a fehér nem kék.- törtem ki, mint egy vulkán.


	5. Chapter 5-Tűzriadó

SZÜNET! Halleluja, volt az első gondolatom. Miért is hittem én ez, nem tudom, mivel azonnal bejött Marie tanárnő és rögtön átnézett, sérülést keresva rajtam.

-Minden rendben volt az úton, ugye,? Senki nem támadott meg, nem íjeszett meg, ugye?- kérdezte aggódó hangon.

-Nem, nem tanárnő, semmi baj nem volt. Meg lehet nyugyodni, nem mintha bármi bajom lehetett volna, Henry velem jött mint mindig.- próbáltam nyugtatni Marie tanárnőt.

-Köszi anya, én is jól vagyok.- mondta Henry direkt kivehető műszomorusággal.

Erre az egész osztály felnevetett, Marie tanárnő pedig azt magyarázta Henrynek, hogy most nem a szőke szemüveges halála az eset, hanem a fekete kékkel halála. Ebben csak azt nem értem, hogy én hogyan is keveredek bele, mert nekem még mindig fehér a szemem, így öt perc elteltével is. Mikor a tanárnő kiment még hallottam a folyosórol, hogy azt mondja Vigyázz magadra, vagy valami ilyesmit.

Mindegy, azt se tudtam mit kezdjek megaddal, míg végül eldöntöttem, hogy az unalmam elkerúlése lévet felnyitom a padom fedelét: valami sós ami repült is a kukába mikor megláttam rajta a zöldes szürkés foltokat, füzetek amiket nem viszek haza, a legtöbbe firkálmány van nem is lecke, néhol pókháló, cerka, golyóstoll, cerka-forgács, fehér kicsi kígyó, egy alma,... egy fehér kicsi kígyó-Ááá. Kitty! - kiáltottam torkom szakadtából- I...iii...itt a kígyód! Gyere és vidd el, mert leválasztom a fejét a testétől!-kiabáltam, mint egy bármire képes örjöngő vadember, mondjuk tényleg az voltam jelen helyzetben és már nyúltam is egy töltőtollért, hogy fejbe keresztbe szúrjam a kígyó koponyáját.

-Megálj te idióta! Hozzá ne nyúlj Okkához, mert biz isten, hogy nem éred meg a holnapot! Kiabált ő is legalább olyan őrűlten mint én. Már éppen fejbe szúrtam volna mikor Okka hírtelen pozíciót váltott és pontosan velem szemezett. Az idegeim cikáztak, gyorsan gondolkodtam rajta, hogy szembe szúrjam-e vagy menekűljek, végül minekután közeledett felém akkor inkább a töltőtollamat eldobva a padsor alá menekűltem biztonságot keresve e piciny mégis halálos állat elől. De minden hiába mert a "kicsiny gyilkos" közeledett felém, a padról a székre onnan pedig felém csúszott, én pedig csak ott ültem a földön, a pad alatt, félig pedig már a sírás folytogatott miközben reméltem, hogy Okka elmegy tőlem, de nem, sőt még gazdája sem hívta el, nekem pedig éreztem, hogy vörösödik a szemem, éreztem ahogy könnyek gyűlnek a szememben, de nem engedtem őket kiszökni, azt hogy ennyire félek ettől a kis fehér, kicsi, felvágott nyelvű kígyótól a többiek nem tudhatják meg. Aztán csodák csodájára Kitty megszólalt végre.

-Ne már Amy, Okka csak barátkozni akart veled. Tudod én téged igazán nem értelek, alpjában véve a dolgokat te nem sok mindentől félsz, ezt tudjuk, de hogy pont Okkától félj az még nekem is sok.- a nyomorult egekbe rád Kitty elhívhatnád végre gondoltam magamban.

-Nem Okkától félek hanem alapjáraton a kígyótól.-aham hümmögte magának- Oh az isten szerelmére hívd már vissza! - de nem tette, csak nézte ahogy félelemtől reszketve próbáltam menekülni hiába.

-Na jó, rendben csak hogy lásd, hogy milyen jó osztálytársad vagyok, na gyere Okka, gyere szépen.- de az a kis dög még mindig nem akart békén hagyni, csak néztem ahogy közeledik felém miután meghallotta gazdája hívását. Egyszeribe a látásom megsárgult, majd megpirosult és Okka amilyen gyorsan csak tudott kúszott vissza gazdájához-Ezt meg, hogy csináltad? Ilyen hamar még nem jött vissza soha.- mit ne mondjak, amint elérte gazdáját bekúszott sapkája (ByeAlex stílus, csak a feje felére felhelyezve).

Jelen pillanatban ez engem nem érdekelt, csak annak örultem, hogy végre elment Okka és kimászhattam a pad alól sértetlenűl. Éreztem mindenki tekinetét rajtam, és azt is, hogy páran a még most is zavarodott lélekhullámaimat nevették magukban, a lélekhullámaim jobban hasonlítottak a pop corn-ra a mikróba, mint bármikor azelőtt.

Kitty, és nem ő nem Hello Kitty hanem Kitty Aranj. Angol, keleti ősökkel, viszont a haja eredeti Hello Kitty rózsaszín. Általában fekete majó, kék farmer, tornacipő és derekára egy enyhe neonzöld színű mellény kötve, haja rövidebb kb. váll alatt kicsivel hosszabb, eredetileg barna, fején egy vékony, szoros kötésü mentazöld sapka aminek a háromnegyede a fején, a maradék pedig hátul lógott, általában itt pihen Okka. Okkával még az első tanév elején futottak össze, amikor idejött a vonaton lelte meg és hát azóta elválaszthatatlanok, az Akadémia meg nem tiltja meg a háziállatokat, mert állítólag jó hatással van ránk, de miért pont egy kígyó, az hol van ránk jó hatással? Egy cica oké, kutya jöhet, de miért pont kígyó, még egy malacot is szívesebben elviselnék. Meg amúgy is mikor lehetett háziállatot hozni a suliba. Buta Kitty, buta Okka.

Még kb. öt percig ezt mormogtam magamnak mire becsengettek és én is befejeztem a belső hisztimet. A tanár késett, az osztály pedig elvolt, míg Soul be nem lépett _ingbe,_ igen ingben, általában egy rövid ujjúba látom, és még póráz is volt rajta (értsd nyakkendő). Mibe, hogy Maka rá kötötte dupla göccsel. Azon kívül fekete vasal nadrág volt rajta, összeillettek a ruhadarabok.

-Na jó kölykök, gyertek Halálisten mester hivat mindenkit az udvarra. Kettesével, nem mint egy marhacsorda, vagy valami ilyesmi.-mondta és megindultunk az osztályunkhoz hű hozzá állással, ami dióhélyban annyi hogy a kettesével menés minimum ötöse és hiába mi vagyunk az utolsó osztály aki megindul mégis elsőnek érünk ki.

-Mindenki kiért? - kérdezte Kid, míg a tanárok az osztály létszámot nézték, végül minden tanár igennel felelt- Remek, nos miután ez szabály, hogy évente meg kell csinálni a tűzriadó próbát, ezt köszönjük az ország rendőrségének.-mondta utóbbit kicsit laposabb hangnemben- Mindenki visszamehet és folytathatja a félbeszakított órákat.

Mindenki értetlen fejjel ment vissza a termekbe. Eddig még egyszer sem avatkoztak bele az iskola dolgába az ország rendfentartói, ez mindenkinek új, főleg a tanároknak. Mikor bementünk az osztálytermünkbe egy kék inges fazonnal találkoztunk aki nagyba a padjainkba nézelődött mintha az övé lenne. Néztük egy ideig, hogy mint csinál míg azt nem vettük észre, hogy D.J. egy képet készít.

-Mi van, törvénybe van, hogy tilos más tulajdona utána, más tulajdonába kutatni, ez bizonyíték.

-Arra nem lesz szükség.-mondta nyugodtan a kék inges fazon- A törvény mellettem van.

-Abban én nem hiszek, mert a törvénykönyv...- itt vesztettem el a fonalt, mert nekiállt a paragrafusokról és bekezdésekről beszélni és magyarázni azok kihágásával járó büntetésekről.

-Nagyon jól ismerem én is a törvényt, rendőr vagyok.- mutat a mellkasánál virító jelvényre.

-Klassz, mi meg idegesek.-mondtuk unott hangnemben, majd hirtelen nagy hangerővel-Na most már kifelé az osztályunkból, nem a magáé ez a hely, minekután sikeresen megszakították az óránkat szerintem csak ne reklamálgasson egy ilyen kérés miatt KIFELÉ!- ezt az osztály úgy mondta el együtt, mintha mindig ezt csinálnánk.

-Semmi baj, osztály helyetekre.- szólt Soul mikor bejött- Srácok, ő itt Greg Daneld, rendőrtiszt, az Akadémiát ellenörzi ő és néhány társa.

-Köszönöm a bemutatást Mr. Evans.- hangjában enyhe gúny gyűlt fel ahogy kimondta és élvezettel nézte, ahogy Soul felmordul a vezetéknevét hallva.

Az osztály a helyén ült, majd közösen bolintottunk, amit Greg nem tudott mire vélni- Padnyitogató- hallatszott az osztálytól. Látszott rendőr barátunk ezt nem értette meg- Ez lesz a neved számunkra, padnyitogató.- mondta Medve. Gregnek ez a válasz nem tetszett és nem is akarta ezt eltakarni- Akkor legyen mm, hogy is mondtad D.J., személyi jog megsértő, vagy talán egyszerűbben bunkó, ö paraszt vagy csak simán hülye.- koszi Jack, köszi, de ezzel nem segítesz.

-Ehhez nincs jogotok, ezért bezárathatnám ezt a helyet rossz nevelésért, ch úgyis a sivatag közepén van, nem járnak erre még a szellemek se.- hangja gúnyos és hideg, egy csepp jószándék sincs benne.

-Na ide figyeljen, Padnyitogató, ez a mi otthonunk és maguk betolakodók, én nem huznám fel az osztályt, nem kéne egy perc se és maga már rég halott lenne, higgyen nekem, értünk hozzá.- mondtam hidegebben mint ő, a halálos ítéletét.


	6. Chapter 6-Kígyó tartása a suliban

-Na ide figyeljen, Padnyitogató, ez a mi otthonunk és maguk betolakodók, én nem huznám fel az osztályt, nem kéne egy perc se és maga már rég halott lenne, higgyen nekem, értünk hozzá.- mondtam hidegebben mint ő, a halálos ítéletét.

-És benned kit tisztelhezek meg kedves, hm hmmm- morfondírozott hosszan Padnyitogató- áh megvan kedves Hisztis Mirtil.- mondta enyhe gúnnyal, de képen törölném.

-Maradjunk az Amyénél, rendben Padnyitogató. Mert eddig a fenét sem érdekelte az, hogy mi van itt, most meg idejönnek mintha mindig is jól végeznék a munkájukat. Pedig még azt sem tudjátok hol van itt a fő utca, mert talán frissen kijötettek a rendőr akadémiáról a csili-vili polírozott jelvénnyel és próbáltok ott mutatni jó példát ahol még nem voltatok. Na ne nevettes.- a hangomból kiválóan ki lehetett venni azt, hogy teljesen komolyan gondoltam minden egyes szót és gondolatot.

-Jól felvágták a nyelved kislány.- a kislány szó hallatára csak kicsit akartam megölni nagyon, és szerintem ezt mindenki látta- Hány éves is vagy 10, 11 max 12- 16 nyögtem ki kelletlenűl- tessé, 16 hahahaha, kisebb vagy az átlagnál- _te meg hülyébb_ gondoltam- De ha jól sejtem valami magasabb poszton dolgoznak a szüleid, mert másképp nem beszélnél egy rendőrrel ilyen hangnemben.

-Az mindegy, hogy honnan jöttem, csak az a fontos, hogy ti innen eltünjetek,- ekkor csakhogy megmutassam neki mennyite teszek a véleményére, a mondandómat úgy fejeztem be, hogy a körmeimet nézegettem, mintha frissen lenne megcsinálva- lehetőleg minél hamarabb.

Valamit még mormogott az orra alatt Padnyitogató arról, hogy milyen semmilyen nevelést kaptam, de kit érdekel a véleménye, ugyse tesznek velünk semmeit, még ha akarnának se, ahoz a rendőrség túl gyenge, hogy minket bántson. Majd még mindenki személyiét kérte el, be akarják jegyezni a sulit a fene tudja hova, mikor a hatalmas ajtónyitásra mindenki felrezzentt, még az alvók és félalvók is, pedig azokat nem könnyű felkelteni.

-Papaaa!- ezt a berohanó kislány, Kristin hatalmas örömmel mondta mikor odafutott Soulhoz aki lehajolt hozzá és megölelték egymást. És hát ki más törhette meg ezt a pillanatott, mint osztályunk kedvenc rendőre, Padnyitogató. Soulnak az fel sem tűnt, hogy a rendőr milyen kelletlen szemekkel nézte őket, habár, hogy is vette volma azt Soul észre mikor olyan jól eltudnak beszélgetni Kristinnel akár óra közben is. De egy olyan kisgyerek, mint Kristin mellett nem csoda, kicsi és aranyos és, mint az anyukája, már most nagyon okos, néha pedig olyan szavakat használ, hogy mi nem ismerjük a jelentésüket, de hogy ne csak az édesanyjához kössem Kristint, kedvenc foglalkozásai kozé tartozik még azt, hogy édesapja kasza karján zongorázzom, korához képest nagyon ügyesen.

-Egy kisgyermek, hmm.- szerintem ez az ember csak morfondírozni tud- Nem túl kicsi még ehhez, hogy ebben az iskolában legyen?

-Bocsánat, a lányom és nem, szerintem nem túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy itt legyen, úgyis ide fog járni, had ismerje meg az iskola területét, emlékszem elsőévesként az első hónapban folyton eltévedtem.

-Ha nem lett volna a mama.- mondta Kristin vigyorogva.

-Igen, ha nem lett volna a mama, mindig meglelt.- mondta hangosan, de inkább csak Kristinnek.

-Olyan nehéz itt qz eligazodás?- kérdezte Padnyitogató.

-Próbáljon meg visszajutni a tanáriban nélkülem, emlékszik azokra a sok lépcsőkre?- erre rendőr urunk csak bólintott, látszott rajta, hogy emlékszik rájuk- Nos az a legrövidebb út oda.- nem kicsit volt elképedve mikor hallotta, hogy a legrövidebb úton jöttek, de az arca akkor volt még jobb, mikor Kristin megmondta "178 lépcsőfok plusz 2 lépés" , hiszen már az is meglepő, hogy így emlékszik rá, hát még, hogy nézne ha megtudná, hogy Kristin 5 éves.

Majd Padnyitogató Greg nekiált mesélni, hogy milyen veszélyek leselkednek ránk: drog, cigaretta, alkohol- ami itt nagyon erős, de ezt nem kell tudja- a lányokra az ember kereskedelem, fiúkra ez kevésbé, rájuk inkább a különböző kis maffiákba való beesés, belekeveredés. Mit tehetünk, hogy megvédjük magunkat, milyen technika a legjobb önvédelmi célból.

-Ha fiú támad meg minket akkor a legjobb a mogyorón rugás.- mormogtam, hogy csak az osztály halja, de Soul is értette, mert alig tudta elrejteni a vigyort az arcáról, úgy minthogy senkinek sem ment.

-Mi olyan vicces ezen, ha. Ezek a dolgok a ti megóvásotokra van. - nézett Soulra, és csak azért, hogy ne tűnjön tök faragatlannak ramfigyelt egy fejbiccentéssel.

"kopp-kopp" Bocsánat, Kristin gyere, megyünk haza.- Kristin adott egy puszit Soulnak és már futott is kifele Makahoz integetve mire az osztály részéről egy hatalma Szia Kristin, jó napot tanárnő hangzott.

-Semmit nem mondtam csak annyit, hogy ha egy fiú támad meg minket akkor a legjobb ha mogyorón rugjuk.- mondta.

-Gyere le és demonstráld az egyik önvédelmi fogást amit mondok.- csak vállat vontam és megindultam lefelé.

"kopp-kopp" Soul gyere hív minket Kid.- futott be Black Star, majd Soullal együtt futottak kifele.

-Mégvalaki?- kérdezte szarkasztikus hangnemben Padnyitogató, ha tudná, hogy itt ilyet nem szabad kérdezni, mert az úgyis megtörténik és csodák csodájára:

"kopp-kopp" Henry, Amy ma Steinnel későn érünk haza, csináljatok valami vacsit, sziasztok gyereket.- Viszlát tanárnő. jött a válasz tőlünk.

-Sose kívánj olyat amit nem akarsz, nem igaz.- a rendőr feje szint már gőzölgött és vöröslött.

-A padban magasabbnak tűntél, hm na mindegy.- odajött hozzám és a kezem az inge nyakához tette- Ha jól tudom ti jobban odafigyeltek a _testmozgásra-ha még tudnád mennyire odafigyelünk rá,_ mimindenki aprót, de láthatót bólintott- akkor ez nektek könnyen fog menni.- a masik kezem az övjére tette- Majd eldobsz ahogy tudsz, fontos, hogy az övet fogd ne a póló alját, mert akkor csak levetkezteted a támadód.

-Nem tippeket kellene adnia nekünk a pasink levetkőztetéséről, hanem önvédelmi tippet. Na jöjjön rendőr úr, nem akarok itt szobrozni egész nap, még tanulnunk is kellene holnapra.- ekkor megiramodott felém, a szemében látszott a vágy, hogy tényleg elverjen, nem mintha hagynám.

Mozdulata lelassúlt ahogy felém közeledett, ügyelt arra, hogy csak neki legyen elég lendülete, nekem meg nehéz legyen eldobnom. A terve nem jött össze, amit elém ért megfogtam ott ahol mutatta és úgy megdobtam, csak a vicc kedvéért, hogy pördítettem rajta kettőt majd felemeltem, mint a pankrátorok az ellenfelüket, vissza le és csak ekkor dobtam meg... csak viccelek, nem dobtam el, kitört volna keze-lába, megpördítettem még párszor majd letettem óvatosan a földre. Én visszaültem a helyemre, mint egy jó kislány és a padomban kezdtem kutorászni, megint. Rossz tollak, pár könyv, egy üveg víz, sok porcica és stb. mire eljutottam a keresett tárgyig. Egy nagyából jó állapotú füzet, fekete fehér csíkos, egy cím: Füzet, ugye milyen eredeti, belseje négyzet rácsos tele kriksz krakszokkal meg itt-ott pár betűvel. Odadobtam Jacknek, ha ebből kivesz valamit akkor nagyon ügyes lesz.

Ahogy Jack megkapta szeme csillogott egészen addig amíg ki nem nyitotta a füzetet. Nem, nem az volt a baj, hogy matekfüzetbe volt írva, az mindegy volt, de az írás az valami katasztrófa. Megkezdve a mondatot nagybetüvel, majd a harmadik szó után minden felfordúlt, szavak visszafele írva, néhol meg centis helyek voltak a betük és szavak között, de ezzel még nem is lenne olyan nagy baj, ha nem lenne pár szó rajzolva, hieroglifaként vagy bármilyen más szimbólumként, néhol rúnák voltak máshol meg kelta betük és csak, hogy minden szép legyen még képek is voltak bele rajzolva, gyönyörű madarak, mind másik fajta és olyan szinesek, hogy akár az igazinak is megfelelne.

-Amy, szépek a rajzaid, de minden más áhh.-vakarta a fejét Jack- Szörnyű, a helyesírásod pocsék, és mik ezek a jelek, ebből te, hogy tudsz tanulni?

-Szerinted mért nem kéri senki sem a füzetem, hm Sherlock? Csak szokj hozzá a vizsga újra írásához és add vissza a füzetem.- a füzetem visszakapása után azt átlapoztam majd vissza raktam a padba, mert miért ne. Eközben Padnyitogató felállt, leporolta magát és leűlt a tanárok székébe, mintha az az övé is lenne.

Eztán mindenki azt csinált amit akart, nem mintha nem mondott volna valamit Padnyitogató, csak én személy szerint aludtam addig, majd hallatszott a csengő. Mindenki felállt és megindult kifele és persze nekem szolnak legutoljára. Olyan "mi" osztályunk stílusába, mert arra keltem, hogy valami, valamik, pontosabban cerkák hada a radíros részükkel a fejemnek repülnek, majd mikor az egyik ceruza a hajam közé akadt (nem tudom hogy), valaki azt kiáltotta, hogy Bónusz pont!, ilyen jófejek, majd találomra az egyik ceruzát visszadobtam az ajtó irányába, mire annyi válasz jött, hogy Vigyázz jobban, majdnem kilőtted a szemem!

Csak ekkor emeltem fel a fejem, és ámulva néztem, bámultam, áh nem bambultam, igen bambultam, hogy a ceruza hegye enyhén beleállt Kitty sapkájába. Bocsi. Volt a válaszom, úgy látszik a kígyó utálatom félálmomba is kihat rám.

-Nem volt ez egy kicsit veszélyes?- kérdezte Padnyitogató, mire csak megdörzsöltem a szemem.

-Bocsi Kitty, most keltem, még kómás vagyok.

-De majdnem eltaláltad Okkát.- mire rendőr urunk nagyott nézett Ki az az Okka? kérdezte- Okka az én.

-Semmi, csak egy kabala, nem fontos.- és már futottam is le a többiekhez, Kitty szájára tettem a kezem és már jöttem is ki Kittyvel- A normális iskolákban nincs engedélyezve a kígyó tartása, főleg nem a suliban.


End file.
